Eight-Fluted Pole
.]] The Eight-Fluted Pole, also known as the Octagon Rod and Eight-Sided Pole, is a recurring weapon in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is generally a pole with no special abilities, however, it tends to be one of the strongest poles, if not the ultimate one. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IX The Octagon Rod is a high-level staff for Vivi. It absorbs Wind and Water damage and increases Water damage. It makes the user weak to Wind as well as granting absorption to it. Its Add Status is Trouble, and it teaches Firaga, Blizzaga, and Thundaga. It can be bought from Daguerreo and Esto Gaza after completing the Desert Palace for 4,500 gil. If not purchased before entering the Shimmering Island, it becomes unobtainable. Final Fantasy XI Eight-Sided Pole is a staff that provides 57 damage, 402 delay, Accuracy +4, and Attack +8. It deals 8.51 damage per second and accumulates 103 TP per hit. It can be equipped by level 75 Monk, White Mage, Paladin, and Dragoon. It can be bought for 300 Sparks of Eminence from Isakoth in Bastok Markets (E-11, Rolandienne in Southern San d'Oria (G-10), Fhelm Jobeizat in Windurst Woods (J-10), and Eternal Flame in Western Adoulin (H-11). Final Fantasy XII }} The Eight-fluted Pole is the second strongest pole after . It has no special abilities, but has an Attack power of 88, and combos frequently. Poles' attack speed is average at 2.47s charge and 1.2s action time. It requires the Poles 5 License to be obtained for 45 LP. It can be stolen from Vagrant Soul and Abelisk, both of which are Rare Game. In the ''Zodiac versions, it provides 91 Attack, 30 Evade, 25 CT, 15% combo rate, and requires the Poles 6 license for 90 LP. It can be found as a treasure in the Cerobi Steppe (North Liavell Hills), dropped by Etherian (3% chance), stolen from Abelisk (3% chance), or from the Hunt Club sidequest. It can be equipped by the Monk class. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The Eight-fluted Pole (also called Octagon Rod) is the second strongest pole. When striking, it has a chance to cure nearly all status effects on the target. This is counter-productive for classes such as an Mystic, who's main niche is spreading negative status. It also has an Attack of 12 and a Defense boost of 20%. It costs 20,000 gil and can be used by Arithmeticians and Mystics. It can also be found with the Treasure Hunter ability in the Limberry Castle Undercroft as a rare treasure. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Eight-Fluted Pole appears as the penultimate pole, and provides +49 Attack, and +2 to Evasion, Speed, and Defense. It teaches Avalanche to Geomancers for 250 AP, and Pummel to Master Monks for 300 AP. It can be bought for 6,200 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Storm Sigil, Gold Chalice, and Red Geeps. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Eight-Fluted Pole is a level 78 staff that grants 34 points to Bravery and 53 points to Attack. It costs 32,310 gil at the shop. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Eight-fluted Pole is a level 60 pole that provides -288 HP, +69 Bravery, +57 Attack, and +20% Initial Assist Charge. It can be obtained by trading 132,880 gil, Six-Fluted Pole, Ixion's Mane, and Vision's Dream x5. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery OctagonRod.png|Final Fantasy IX. OctagonRod-ffix-staff.png|Octagon Rod's in-game model from ''Final Fantasy IX. FFXI Staff 8.png|''Final Fantasy XI. EightFlutedPole.jpg|Final Fantasy XII. FFT Eight-fluted Pole.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA2 Eight-Fluted Pole.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. DFFOO Octagon Rod (IX).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFAB Octagon Rod R.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ® FFIX. FFAB Octagon Rod R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+) FFIX. FFRK Eight-Fluted Pole FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Eight-fluted Pole FFT.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFT. Etymology Fluted poles find their origins in Japanese bō staves. Category:Poles